


i can hear it calling

by spacejam666



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: Miya is a cat hybrid who goes into heat while at the skatepark. Luckily, Reki and Langa are there to help him out.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	i can hear it calling

**Author's Note:**

> I looked it up, and Miya is apparently 13 and Reki and Langa are 17. So, if reading about underage characters having sex makes you uncomfortable, don’t read this and don’t comment telling me how “wrong” this is.
> 
> Enjoy this brain rot filth I slapped together. Also, you know how cats have rough sand papery tongues? What if cat hybrids had the same thing?
> 
> P.s. Miya has both a g spot and a prostate, which doesn’t make sense, but just go with it.

Miya bent over the park picnic table, pulling his pants and underwear down so that his pink pussy and tight asshole were on display. He didn’t care that the three of them were in public. He just needed Langa and Reki inside of him right now. He turned his head to stare at the two dumb struck teens and used his hands to spread his asscheeks apart, giving them a better view of his wet holes. Miya’s black tail swished back and forth impatiently. 

“Please,” he whimpered, tears beginning to form in his green eyes. “I need both of you. It hurts so much.” 

That phrase seemed to set something off in the two boys. Reki and Langa hadn’t expected their young cat hybrid friend to go into heat while they were all at the skatepark together, but here they were. Miya was bent over in front of them, showing off his pretty holes and begging to be stuffed. Who were they to deny him?

“Do you want us to fuck you, Miya?” Langa asked as he started working on unbuttoning his pants. “Want us to fill you up and make the pain go away?”

Miya nodded quickly, arching his back, fully presenting for the two. “Yes! Please, hurry!”

Reki crouched down so he was eye level with the younger’s holes. He ran two of his fingers over Miya’s puffy pussy, gathering more and more slick on his fingers. “You’re so wet,” he commented, red eyes wide. He spread the cat’s folds apart with his fingers and leaned in, licking a long stripe up his cunt.

“Fuck!” Miya cried out in surprise. He was glad he was kneeling over the table, otherwise his legs would have given out from the feeling of Reki’s warm tongue laving over his pussy. 

Langa fisted his rapidly hardening cock in his hand and turned his head from side to side, checking to see if there was anyone around them. They were completely alone, but none of them would have really cared if someone saw them. Their friend needed help. 

As Reki’s tongue dove deep inside Miya’s tight hole, fucking him, wet juices running down the older teen’s face, Langa approached Miya and fed the hybrid his cock into his open mouth. The younger moaned around the other’s cock, the weight of it heavy on his tongue. His eyes fluttered rapidly, staring up at Langa’s flushed face. Miya kittenishly lapped at the head of the cock, precum flooding into his mouth. Langa threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Miya’s rough tongue rub at his cock. 

Suddenly, Reki swirled his tongue around the other’s clit, causing Miya to let out a muffled cry in surprise. Langa used the opportunity to shove his dick further down the boy’s throat until Miya’s lips met with the dark mound of hair at the base of his cock. 

Electricity hummed throughout the cat hybrid’s whole body as Langa roughly fucked his face, his scratchy tongue sliding deliciously against the underside of his veiny cock. Reki continued eating him out like a starved man, occasional moans being let out and sounding vibrations through his pussy. The red head pulled away for a moment and stuck his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them. Reki then brought them to Miya’s small asshole. He slipped one in, slowly prodding through the boy’s entrance. 

“We’re gonna have to loosen up both your holes if the two of us are gonna fuck you,” he said, wanting to explain to the hybrid. Miya was already too far gone to fully register the words though. 

He whimpered around Langa’s cock. Reki had gone back to licking his pussy while still fingering his ass. The digits slid into his tight walls, knuckles curling up and pushing deeper until they found that spot inside of him that made him see stars. Reki chuckled as he felt Miya’s body tremble and his pussy get wetter. He continued abusing the other’s prostate with his fingers as his tongue fucked in and out of his cunt. 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum, Miya,” Langa hissed out. He gripped Miya’s black locks in his hand and shoved the younger’s head back and forth on his dick, his balls slapping against his face. Drool and precum spilled out the sides of Miya’s mouth as Langa roughly used him. Langa’s grip on him was so tight, the only thing Miya could do was obediently take in his cock. The other’s thrusts into his mouth grew sloppier and sloppier until Langa’s hips stuttered and he shot his seed into the hybrid’s willing mouth. 

As warm cum filled Miya’s mouth, Reki closed his lips around the other’s clit and sucked hard. The dual sensations, along with the fingers in his hole, had Miya’s stomach tightening as he finally came. Reki happily accepted the other’s sweet slick into his mouth and withdrew his fingers. He continued tonguing at the boy’s clit as he came, Miya’s hips canting back onto his face. 

Langa pulled his still half hard cock out of Miya’s mouth. He watched the other’s face scrunch up tight in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Langa pet at his hair soothingly, soft purrs being let out in return. Reki pulled away from the other’s pussy, giving the hybrid a well deserved break. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Langa asked. 

Miya whined, too fucked out to think. “Little. Still need more.” His words slurred together. 

Reki hummed in acknowledgment. He palmed over his still clothed cock that had quickly grown hard. The two watched Miya’s holes clench around nothing, begging to be filled. His black ears twitched. 

“How’d his pussy taste?” Langa asked, turning to Reki. As good as Miya’s mouth felt, he was sad he didn’t have a chance to taste his slick. 

“So good,” Reki answered honestly. “Do you want a taste? I can still feel his slick on my tongue.” 

Langa nodded excitedly, eager to make up for his earlier loss. Reki closed the distance between the two of them and slotted their lips together. They exchanged hot open mouth kisses, lewd tongues sliding against each other. Langa ran his tongue all over the inside of his friend’s mouth, Miya’s sweet taste coating his taste buds. He sucked Reki’s tongue into his own mouth, wanting even more of the sweetness. The two moaned into each other’s mouths, dicks hardening as the exchanged spit. A desperate mewl filled their ears and had them pulling apart, cheeks flushed red. 

Reki looked down at Miya whose lips were fully formed into a pout and eyes turned down sadly. “Aww, is the little kitty jealous?” he asked teasingly. The other nodded sadly in return. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you,” Reki continued. “Right, Langa?”

The blue haired boy smiled down at their young friend. “Of course. We’ll stuff you so full you won’t even be able to walk,” he promised. 

Miya whined at that. This was what he was craving. Langa walked over to him and easily picked him up into his arms. He held Miya so that they were facing each other and placed his hands under his knees, spreading Miya’s legs wide open. Reki unbuttoned his pants, pulling his hard cock out. He pressed up against the hybrid’s back and held his small waist. 

The red head leaned in close to Miya’s ear. “Are you ready, Miya?” he asked. The feeling of his hot breath sent a shiver down the black haired boy’s spine. He nodded, glancing behind him to meet Reki’s eyes. 

He suddenly jolted, the feeling of Langa sliding his thick cock up against his wet pussy surprising him. Once his dick had gotten wet enough, Langa pushed inside Miya’s cunt. Miya wrapped his arms tight around Langa’s neck as he felt his cock stretch out the tight walls of his pussy. He inched his dick in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside the other. Miya panted against his neck, his sharp nails running along Langa’s pale skin. 

As slick gushed out of Miya’s pussy, trying to ease the burning the stretch of the dick inside him, Reki prodded his own cock against the hybrid’s asshole. Miya let out soft whimpers as the other’s cock slid into his hole. He felt so impossibly full with two cocks plugging him up. 

“Doing okay?” Langa asked. 

Miya moaned in response. “Feel so full. Please move.”

Not wanting to waste any time, Langa pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, his hips slapping against Miya’s own. He fucked in and out of the other, quickly setting a fast pace. With each thrust, slick leaked out, wetting Langa’s pants. 

While Miya moaned and cried at Langa pistoning his hips into his chubby pussy, Reki pulled his dick out almost entirely from Miya’s ass. His tight walls clenched down hard on Reki’s cock, not wanting him to leave. The red head slammed his dick hard inside the other, his balls slapping against Miya’s pert ass. 

“Ah!” Miya cried. “Harder, harder! Fuck!” he babbled. 

The two set to work thrusting hard into Miya. Reki and Langa made sure they weren’t going at the same pace, so that once Langa thrust out, Reki was thrusting in and vice versa, causing Miya to always be full of cock. 

Miya’s head rolled back onto Reki, his eyes crossing and tongue hanging out of his mouth. The two never gave him a single second to rest. They thrusted into him with animalistic speed, wet squelching noises filling the air. Langa leaned forward to nose at the hybrid’s neck, inhaling his sweet smell. As his dick punched out stuttered moans from Miya, Langa licked at the boy’s neck. He sucked soft marks into the skin, while Reki did the same to Miya’s shoulders. 

The cat hybrid’s whole body felt like it was burning. Everywhere the two teens touched felt like they were leaving fire in their wake. Miya’s holes clenched down harder on the two cocks inside of him, Reki and Langa letting out groans into Miya’s skin in response. He rolled his hips desperately, urging them to go deeper inside of him. 

“C-come on. Make me cum u-untouched,” Miya said challengingly. He felt so good, but it still wasn’t quite enough. 

Reki and Langa took their mouths away from Miya’s neck, several red marks now blooming over his milky skin. They exchanged looks with each other. Reki adjusted his grip on Miya and pulled out until just the tip of his dick was still inside the abused rim of Miya’s ass. He quickly slammed back in hard, his cock reaching into the deepest parts of the other’s ass. 

A choked moan left Miya’s mouth as he felt Reki repeatedly slam his cock up against his prostate. Just like that, he could feel himself getting close to his orgasm once again.

Langa did a similar move; his body was now closer to Miya and he thrust his cock in further and further until he was abusing the hybrid’s g-spot with each harsh slap of his hips. Miya swore he could feel the tip of Langa’s cock enter his womb, and his pussy leaked even more at the thought. 

Moans streamed out of the youngest’s mouth. “Fill me up!” he mewled. “Want your hot cum inside me.”

Langa chuckled. “You want us to breed your little holes, kitty?”

Fuck, all Miya wanted was their cum pouring inside him and breeding him. He wanted them to fuck him so full his stomach would bulge out from the sheer amount of seed in him. 

The thought of being bred by his friends along with the two bundles of nerves being constantly abused had him squirting slick out of his wrecked pussy. His eyes rolled back as he came, his walls clamping down hard on the cocks still inside him. The feeling had Langa and Reki cumming as well, their seed spilling into their friend. Miya continued squirting around Langa’s cock, his hips rolling unintentionally as he rode out his orgasm. 

Heavy panting sounded into the air as the three caught their breath. Reki and Langa pulled out of Miya, their cum running out of his abused holes in thick globs. They laid Miya back on the table and tucked their cocks back into their pants. Miya looked up at his friends with heavy lidded eyes. 

“All good now?” Reki asked. 

Miya nodded. His heat had subsided. For now. 


End file.
